callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR-H
The FN SCAR-H ('S'pecial Operations 'C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle - 'H'eavy) is a usable primary weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It can be used in all three game modes: Singleplayer, Special Ops, and Multiplayer. It is based on the real-life FN SCAR-H, a powerful battle rifle firing the 7.62x51mm cartridge, made for the U.S. military. It is one of the earlier assault rifles unlocked in the game, and is one of the more powerful assault rifles, which makes up for its relatively lower rate of fire and small magazine capacity. History The FN SCAR-H is a modular, modern day battle rifle made by FN Herstal or FN for short. The L-variant of this weapon, which fires 5.56x45mm NATO rounds, was first issued to US forces in April of 2009, with a battalion of the US 75th Ranger Regiment being the first large unit deployed with the FN SCAR.http://www.armytimes.com/news/2009/05/army_scar_051109w/It was designed at the request of SOCOM for a multi-caliber special-forces rifle capable of marksman and CQB conversions. The SCAR-H is the battle rifle version, firing the more powerful 7.62x51mm round, making it one of the first original battle rifles since the 1950s. It has competed with the XM8 and the HK416 for general adoption by the US Army, though none of the rifles were selected to replace the M4. Currently U.S. Special Operations Forces such as the Army Rangers, Delta Force, and Navy SEALs are field testing the weapon in Iraq and Afghanistan. All Rangers are supposed to be equipped with a SCAR-H or SCAR-L by late 2010. In-Game Unlocked at Level 8 in multiplayer, the high damage and low recoil of the SCAR-H makes it popular among players, despite its small magazine capacity and relatively low rate of fire. It has the least ammo of all automatic assault rifles due to its small magazine size, so this gun is a prime option for the Surgical Title, and it also has a fairly slow reload. Stopping Power is useful with this weapon in core - though the rifle doesn't depend on it to be effective due to its relatively high damage, but can be useful to rack up more kills without reloading as many times. In hardcore, the SCAR-H is a one shot kill at any range, unless shooting through cover. The SCAR-H is arguably one of the most effective assault rifles at long range as it has outstanding accuracy, precise iron sights and only vertical recoil which is easy to control, not to mention its high damage and great accuracy also makes it a good close range weapon. The iron sights on the SCAR-H are extremely clear and give an unobstructed view of the target, making a Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight unneeded by those who can use its iron sights well, freeing the slot for other attachments, such as a Silencer or Extended Mags. The SCAR-H is often used as a stealth class with silencer having minimal effect on the guns' damage drop off and if used with stopping power will still kill in 3 bullets at any range. Scavenger and Extended Magazines are both very popular with the SCAR-H due to its small starting ammo reserve and small magazine. The Extended Mags attachment gives the SCAR-H 30 rounds in a magazine instead of 20. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *Holographic Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Magazines (40 bullet penetration kills while using FMJ) *Foregrip (Only found in the pit of S.S.D.D.) File:SCAR-_H_MW2.jpg|FN SCAR-H File:SCAR-_H_Sights_MW2.jpg|Iron Sights Inaccuracies * The SCAR-H's bolt is designed to lock back when the weapon is empty. In game, it doesn't, so when the weapon is reloaded, the bolt release is hit but the bolt is already forward. *The SCAR-H is depicted using the M203 grenade launcher, but like some other rifles (G36, F2000 and other), it has its own proprietary launcher, the FN40GL. *The rear sight of the SCAR-H is backwards. Trivia *The SCAR-H magazines are equipped with a Magpul soft polymer sleeve to allow for easier removal of them from magazine pouches. *Directly under the iron sights the text reads "INFINITY WARD, USA. ENCINO, CA. www.infinityward.com and IW BROCK," followed by some indistinguishable characters. *Sometimes in the 3rd person multiplayer modes a SCAR-H with camouflage will lose its camouflage when the player changes to a secondary weapon. *In S.S.D.D a SCAR-H with foregrip can be found in 'The Pit'. However this configuration can not be found anywhere else in the game. *The SCAR-H has a different reload animation with the Heartbeat Sensor attached because the charging handle is obstructed. *The first military unit to be equipped with the SCAR-H is the U.S. Army Rangers, which the American main characters are a part of in Modern Warfare 2. *The SCAR-H is the main weapon of the Rangers in Modern Warfare 2. In real life all Rangers are supposed to be equipped with the SCAR-H and SCAR-L by 2010, although the SCAR-L was most likely excluded due to its similarities to the M4A1. *When the weapon is picked up off the ground for the first time, the player character cycles the action before using it. *The SCAR-H is available in 3 variants: Sniper, Standard and CQC. The in-game model uses the CQC variant. *The SCAR-H's pickup and kill icon shows a foregrip, even though it is only seen in S.S.D.D. *As stated above, many of the U.S. Rangers, such as Cpl. Dunn and Sgt. Foley, are seen using the SCAR-H in Singleplayer. *In the Multiplayer menu, as SCAR-L w/ Holographic Sight and a Foregrip is featured being used by the Ranger in the middle of the squad. This is impossible in multiplayer, as the SCAR-H is featured in-game, not a SCAR-L, and Foregrip attachments cannot be equipped on Assault Rifles. References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:Multiplayer